FrostClan
FrostClan Owned By: This Clan is owned by Aspen. Rules: DO NOT ASK TO JOIN. I WILL SEND YOU A INVITE IF I WANT YOU TO JOIN. 1. Cats must know what their name means. (Examples: Flood-, Beam-, Hikari-, etc. are all not allowed.) 2. There can only be one name beginning at a time with the same ending (Example: If there is already a Blizzardkit, then a queen cannot name one of her kits Blizzardkit.) 3. Jewel, metal and fruit names are allowed. (Examples: Sapphire-, Paltinum-, Lemon-, etc.) 4. Fur colors have to be normal. (Examples: Purple, pink, green, etc. are all not allowed.) 5. Leaders must have -star at the end of their name. (Examples: Tabbystar, Sandstar, Cedarstar, etc.) 6. Medicine cats, leaders, deputies and medicine cat apprentices can have a mate and kits. 7. There can only be one leader, deputy, medicine cat and medicine cat apprentice at a time. 8. NO force mating. 9. No reserving spots for any of your cats unless you ask first. 10. 'THIS CLAN IS ONLY JOINABLE IF I INVITE YOU TO JOIN! ' Tour of Camp: Coming soon! Allegiances: Leader: Tabbystar- Pretty dark ginger tabby she-cat with pale orange tabby, red-ginger tabby, fiery red-orange tabby and golden-orange tabby splotches scattered through her pelt and green eyes with speckles of baby blue in them. Quiet, wise and a strong leader. Apprentice: Stormpaw (Aspen.) Deputy: Sandflower- Pretty, mottled sand colored, pale brown, golden-brown, dark brown and sandy orange-cream she-cat with pale green eyes and flower shaped flecks of dark orange in them. Happy, skilled and a natural leader. Apprentice: Cedarpaw ''(Aspen.) Medicine Cat: Opalwing- Slender white she-cat with small speckles of purple-silver, purple-white, pale blue-gray and black on her pelt and clear, pupiless, sky blue eyes. Cloudwish's sister. Blind. Quiet, smart and she rarley speaks. (Aspen.) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Verapaw- Undersized, underestimated, weak, gentle, soft-spoken, fluffy, short-haired, dreamy, long-limbed, soft-furred, caring, loyal, pale silvery-gray tabby she-cat with scattered patches of cream and white, a few pale green, moss-stained patches, and sharp, alert, pale green eyes. She has a speech disorder, and finds it difficult to form sentences. (Dove) Warriors: Longfang- Handsome pale brown tom with streaks of dark brown, black, white, golden-brown and dark gray on his pelt and dark amber eyes with flecks of dark brown in them. Birchpaw, Cedarpaw and Oakpaw's father. Alderleaf's mate. Good natured, loyal and swift. (Aspen.) Robinbriar- Pale brown she-cat with a white underbelly, chest and throat, dark brown paws, tail tip, the underside of her tail and ear tips and pale yellow eyes with ripples of pale pink in them. Agressive, ambitious and slightly mean. (Aspen.) Bronzeclaw- Bronze colored tabby tom with scattered mottled patches and pure black eyes. Determined, ambitious and very loyal. Cloudwish's mate. ''Apprentice: Birchpaw ''(Aspen.) Olivedapple- Beautiful dark tortoiseshell and pale brown she-cat with olive green eyes and flecks of dark brown near her pupils. Wise, calm and skilled. ''Apprentice: Oakpaw ''(Aspen.) Lunarsplash- Slender, cold, slightly emotionless, handsome, long-limbed, muscular, broad-shouldered, fluffy, long-haired, slightly small, loyal, black, white, and blue-gray tabby tom with large gray paws, soft, ruffled fur, especially around his head, two scars, forming a X, on the bridge of his muzzle, and sharp, alert, observant, glowing silvery-yellow eyes. Scarrain's mate. (Dove) Rowanthorn- Fluffy pale orange tabby tom with white toes, tail tip, underbelly, throat and chest, darker orange stripes scattered through his pelt and red-brown eyes with streaks of amber in them. Obedient, yet cocky and loud mothed. (Aspen.) Raggedwolf- Handsome, wolf like, ragged furred dark brown tom with gray streaks on his pelt, light gray paws, underbelly, throat, chest, the underside of his tail and muzzle and fiery amber eyes with flecks of neon red in them. Independent, cocky and loud mouthed. (Aspen.) Greenblaze- Strong, loyal, intrepid, defensive, brave, long-limbed, muscular, large-boned, temperamental, aggressive, slightly cocky, intense, ginger and pale green moss-stained tabby tom with long claws, long teeth, a long, fluffy tail with a pale gingery-yellow tip, and intense, bright orange eyes with faint flecks of green in them. (Dove) Alderleaf- Dark brown she-cat with flecks of dark gray, light brown, blue-gray, dark golden, dark orange, dark ginger and dark red-brown on her pelt and leaf green eyes with flecks of pale orange in them. Longfang's mate. Mother to Birchpaw, Oakpaw and Cedarpaw. Protective, motherly and smart. (Aspen.) Poppytuft - Tortoiseshell tom. Tawnyfang's mate. ''Apprentice: Dawnpaw ''(4pinkbear) Queens: Specklecloud- White she-cat with speckles of peach colored, cream, silver, dark gray, dark brown, light brown and ambery-brown on her pelt and light blue eyes with yellow ripples in them. Mother to an unknown loner(random black and white tom)'s kits, Swiftkit and Moonkit. Timid, shy and quiet. (Aspen.) Scarrain- Battle-scarred, intrepid, bold, slightly rash, hot-headed, fluffy, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, temperamental, loyal, cocky, aggressive, blueish-silver she-cat with lighter and darker speckles and flecks like rain, a few streaks of silver in her fur, multiple scars criss-crossing her pelt, and big, bright blue eyes. Mother of Lunarsplash's kits. Lunarsplash's mate. (Dove) Cloudwish- Pretty white she-cat with cloud shaped splotches of pale blue-gray, purple-gray and pale gray on her pelt, speckles of black inside of the splotches and sky blue eyes with speckles of neon purple in them. Bubbly, care free and happy. Bronzeclaw's mate. Expecting Bronzeclaw's kits. Caring for Gingerkit and Blackkit. (Aspen.) Tawnyfang - Ginger she-cat with tawny-brown speckles, and green eyes. Expecting Poppytuft's kits. Poppytuft's mate. (4pinkbear) Kits: Blackkit- Muscular, fluffy black tom with amber eyes and long, sharp claws. 2 moons old. Being care for by Cloudwish. Caring, generous, yet feirce and mean in battle. (Aspen.) Gingerkit- Fluffy, silky furred bright ginger she-cat with long claws and bright, intense yellow-orange eyes. 2 moons old. Being cared for by Cloudwish. Energetic, sassy, yet sweet. (Aspen.) Swiftkit- Handsome black and white tom with speckles of dark brown scattered through his pelt and dark amber eyes with ripples of yellow in them. Grumpy, swift and gruff. 0 moons old. Specklecloud's son. Moonkit's brother. (Aspen.) Moonkit- Pretty white she-cat with speckles of black, dark brown, peach colored, dark gray, silver and cream scattered through her pelt, an ambery-brown patch on her haunch shaped like a crecent moon and light blue eyes with tiny speckles of aquamarine blue near her pupils. Talkitive, wise and loving. 0 moons old. Swiftkit's sister. Specklecloud's daughter. (Aspen.) Starkit - Serene, slightly undersized, fluffy, long-haired, silky-furred, clever, intelligent, calculating, calm, imaginative, witty, charming, black, white, silver, and blue-silver she-cat with star-shaped patches, long claws, a fluffy, bushy, plumy, sweeping tail, and bright, calm, gentle, observant, intelligent, luminous, silvery-yellow eyes. She has schizophrenia. Scarrain and Lunarsplash's daughter. (Dove) Iciclekit - Shy, seclusive, tiny, fluffy, short-haired, sleek, glossy, silky-furred, gentle, long-limbed, weak, luminous, blue-white and white tabby she-cat with gray paws, soft fur, and pale, luminous, bright, sparkling, gentle silver eyes. Scarrain and Lunarsplash's daughter. (Dove) Midnightkit - Cutious, easily fascinated, short-haired, witty, slightly temperamental, strong, sleek, moody, long-limbed, blue-black tom with white flecks like stars, large, pointed, slightly tufted ears, and bright, glowing, curious, radiant green eyes. Scarrain and Lunarsplash's son. (Dove) Splashkit - Large, sturdy, intrepid, bold, cocky, brave, witty, clever, mischievous, muscular, fluffy, long-haired, pale blue-gray and white tabby tom with a long, fluffy black tail, and intense, pale, sharp, bright, glowing, water-blue eyes. Scarrain and Lunarsplash's son. (Dove) Shatteredkit - Kind, intelligent, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, long-limbed, gentle, alert, observant, watchful, protective, white tom with a streak of black down his spine, soft, fluffy fur, long claws, long teeth, a long, fluffy, sweeping plume of a tail, and piercing, sharp, calm, bright, gentle, kind, observant ice-blue eyes. Scarrain and Lunarsplash's son. (Dove) Apprentices: Birchpaw- Handsome brown tom with streaks of dark gray, light brown, dark orange and black on his pelt, flecks of white and dark ginger inside the streaks and leaf green eyes with flecks of dark brown in them. Oakpaw and Cedarpaw's brother. Longfang and Alderleaf's son. Cocky, agressive and he acts as if he is the leader of his siblings. (Aspen.) Oakpaw- Pale brown tom with flecks of white, golden-brown, dark gray, white, black and red-brown on his pelt and dark amber eyes with flecks of pale orange in them. Cedarpaw and Birchpaw's brother. Alderleaf and Longfang's son. Slightly an airhead, playful and funny. (Aspen.) Cedarpaw- Dark brown tom with streaks of dark ginger, golden-brown, dark orange, white and black on his pelt and dark brown eyes with flecks of pale greeny-orange in them. Birchpaw and Oakpaw's brother. Alderleaf and Longfang's son. Quiet, wise and strong. (Aspen.) Stormpaw- Handsome bright silver tom with black tips to all of his fur, dark gray paws, a black tail tip and bright, seemingly glowing, radiant blue-green eyes. Smart, slightly shy and talented in many aspects. (Aspen.) Dawnpaw - Cream she-cat. (4pinkbear) Elders: None yet. RPG: Normal Clan Life: Tabbyblaze watched her Clan from the High Branch. The kits, Birchkit, Oakkit and Cedarkit, where playfighting together under a large, shadey tree. The queens, Specklecloud and Alderleaf, where chatting about kits. The apprentices, Raggedpaw and Rowanpaw, where battle training along the outskirts of camp. A hunting patrol, made up of Longfang, Bronzeclaw and Cloudwish, entered the camp with fresh kill in their jaws. Tabbyblaze walked up to Olivedapple and Sandflower. "You two go check the territory for anything that looks spiritual. Oh and take Rowanpaw wih you." Tabbyblaze mewed. The two she-cats nodded and went to get Sandflower's apprentice. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 23:12, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Come on Rowanpaw. We have to look for a place where Tabbyblaze can get her nine lives." Olivedapple mewed. Rowanpaw nodded and walked out of camp with the two she-cats. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 00:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Verapaw checked on the herb supply and noticed that they were running low on borage. "Opalwing..." she said, trying to form a sentence, "the borage... is low." Saïx or Isa 00:26, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC; And Opalwing sees using her paws like Toph from Avatar) "Okay. We will go ask Tabbyblaze now if we can go on a patrol with a warrior." Opalwing mewed and walked with her apprentice to the leader's den. "Tabbyblaze, the borage is low. Can we go collect some with a warrior escort?" Opalwing asked her leader, blindly staring at her paws. "Sure. Take Greenpaw." Tabbyblaze mewed. Opalwing nodded. "You go get Greenpaw. I'll be waiting at the entrance to camp." Opalwing mewed and walked to the entrance of camp. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 00:40, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Back to Sandflower,Olivedapple and Rowanpaw. Olivedapple then spotted something. A glowing, sparkly stone. "Wow...." Sandflower gasped. Olivedapple stepped forward. The former could tell that this was the legandary Star Stone. "This is it. We must tell Tabbyblaze." Olivedapple mewed. Then she saw a bundle of bright silver, black and dark gray fur. Rowanpaw walked up to it. "Its a kit!" Rowanpaw yowled. Olivedapple stared down at the soft ball of fur. Its eyes opened. They where a radiant blue-green. "Hi. I'm Storm." the kit mewed. "Do you want to join FrostClan as Stormkit?" Rowanpaw asked. Stormkit nodded. "Then we take you back to Tabbyblaze." Sandflower purred and picked up the kit. She brought him back to camp. .... "Tabbyblaze, can this kit join FrostClan?" Olivedapple asked. Tabbyblaze nodded. Rowanpaw took him to the nursery and set him next to Specklecloud. Olivedapple walked back into Tabbyblaze's den. "We found the Star Stone." Olivedapple mewed. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 15:47, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Where is it?" Tabbyblaze asked. "Beside the largest pine tree in the forest." Olivedapple mewed. "I will go there tonight." Tabbyblaze purred. "We found that kit beside it. Maybe its a sign?" Olivedapple mewed. Tabbyblaze nodded. "Maybe. He will be the future leader of FrostClan." Tabbyblaze mewed. (The leader chain goes Tabbystar, Sandstar, Lunarstar and then Stormstar if you were wondering :) I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 15:51, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay) Verapaw walked over to where Greenpaw was. "Greenpaw..." she mewed, struggling to say the sentence again, "herbs... warrior escort," was all that she was able to say. At least Greenpaw got the message. "Alright," he mewed, getting to his paws. Saïx or Isa 21:50, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (And then after that maybe one of Scarrain and Lunarsplash's kits. Also, can Opalwing teach Verapaw to speak properly?) Opalwing began to groom her pretty pelt while listening closley to Greenpaw and Verapaw. .... Stormkit walked to Oakkit, Birchkit and Cedarkit. They where playing a game called Moss Ball. "Can I play too?" Stormkit asked. Birchkit muttered something to Cedarkit then mewed "Sure. I'm Birchstar, leader of the Kit'sClan! My deputy is Cedarfoot and my senior warrior is Oakface. You can be....whats your name?" Birchkit asked. "My name is Stormkit." Stormkit mewed. "Then how about....Stormpelt?" Cedarkit asked. Birchkit nodded. "Sure! Now lets get on and play Moss Ball!" Birchkit yowled. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 23:48, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Maybe Starkit? Starstar does sound pretty, if a bit crazy. Opalwing can try, but Verapaw won't be able to form long sentences, only short ones.) Verapaw and Greenpaw met up with Opalwing at the camp entrance/exit. "Let's go," mewed Verapaw slowly. Saïx or Isa 00:15, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Lol not Starkit.....maybe another tom? Cause after that it might be Birchstar or Oakstar or maybe Cedarstar. Okay) "Lets go." Opalwing mewed and began to walk forward. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 00:16, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Blizzardkit(freeze)? There are three toms and two she-cats in their litter) The two apprentices nodded and followed Opalwing. Saïx or Isa 00:23, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oh Blizzard- is planned for CloudwishXBronzeclaw which will be soon. Also, I changed Gingerkit's age okay?) Opalwing scented the air. She smelled borage near by. "Its to the left." Opalwing mewed and lead the apprentices to the left. There was a large patch of borage and two kits in the middle of it. "Are those kits I smell?" Opalwing muttered. She stepped forward and stood right over a fluffy furred black tom with amber eyes. "Hello there." Opalwing purred. "Hi!" a bright ginger she-kit with intense orange-yellow eyes. "My name is Opalwing. Would you two like to join FrostClan?" Opalwing asked. The two kits nodded. Opalwing could tell that they where nodding from the breeze on her face. "Okay. What are your names?" "I'm Fezz." the black tom mewed. "And I'm Ginger!" the she-kit exclaimed. "You two need Clan names...How do you like the names Blackkit and Gingerkit?" Opalwing asked. "Okay!" Gingerkit purred. "Verapaw, Greenpaw, I'll be right back." Opalwing mewed and picked up both of the kits by their scruffs. She took them to Specklecloud and she agreed to care for them. Then Opalwing walked back to Greenpaw and Verapaw. She began to pick borage. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 00:58, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Later that night....(Opal, Vera and Green are all either asleep or in camp again) Tabbyblaze walked into Opalwing and Verapaw's den. "I'm going to the Star Stone now." Tabbyblaze mewed. Opalwing nodded. "Sandflower and Olivedapple will escort you there. They cannot come inside the cave though." Opalwing mewed. Tabbyblaze nodded and walked out of camp, Sandflower and Olivedapple waiting for her. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 18:47, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Finally, when the she-cats got to the cave, Olivedapple and Sandflower stopped walking. "We cannot go inside with you. Once you find the Star Stone, press your nose to it and fall asleep." Olivedapple instructed. Tabbyblaze nodded and walked into the cave. It was pitch black. Tabbyblaze smelt the air and smelled something...odd. Tabbyblaze walked tords it then saw a pale silver light. Tabbyblaze knew that the sparkly stone was the Star Stone. Tabbyblaze layed down an pressed her muzzle to the glowing stone. She slowly....drifted.....to.....sleep....(Dove, can I borrow some of your cats that died in this part?) Tabbyblaze woke up in a large clearing. It seemed....framiliar. There where nine cats infront of Tabbyblaze. One spoke. "Tabbyblaze. Welcome to StarClan. If you remember, this is LostClan's old camp. I am Softstar, your aunt." the she-cat stepped forward and pressed her muzzle to Tabbyblaze's forehead. "With this life I give you Strength. Use this to protect your Clan at all costs." Softstar mewed and stepped back. Tabbyblaze felt a rush of strength that she had never felt before flowing through her veins. Next, a silver tom padded forward. "Oh Tabbyblaze...its nice to see you again. My name is Fangstep and I was your mate in your past life." Tabbyblaze purred softly to herself as Fangstep pressed his muzzle against her head. "With this life I give you love, use it well to love all your Clan members like a queen loves her kits." Fangstep purred. Tabbyblaze expected to feel warm a fuzzy, yet she felt feirce love, as if she was queen protecting her kits. Fangstep stepped back a few paces. Next, an orange tabby she-cat padded up. Tabbyblaze felt slightly....connected to her. "I am Tabbystar, your past life. Yes I live in you, but part of me also rests in StarClan." the she-cat mewed. Her voice sounded emotionless and cold. Tabbystar then placed her muzzle gentley on Tabbyblaze's forehead. "With this life I give you Independence. Use it well and remember, you dont always need to make desicions for your Clan, sometimes you can make some desicions for yourself." Tabbystar mewed and stepped back. Tabbyblaze felt a rush of selfishness burst through her. Then, a she-cat padded forward. She looked a lot like Brightstorm, Tabbyblaze's sister...."Hi there! My name is Brightstream and I am your aunt. I was reincarnated into Brightstorm, yet some of me lives here too!" the she-cat purred and walked forward and pressed her muzzle to Tabbyblaze's forehead. "With this life I give you Enthusiasim! You dont have to be serious and wise sounding all the time!" Brightstream exclaimed. Tabbyblaze felt very happy then the feeling faded as Brightstream stepped back. A beautiful she-cat ran forward. "Hi. My name is Winterflight and I was your past life's former deputy." the she-cat mewed quickly then pressed her muzzle down very hard onto Tabbyblaze's forehead. "With this life I give you Courage. Please, forever use it." Winterflight mewed and ran backwards. Tabbyblaze felt very courageous and brave for a moment then the feeling died down. Next, an oddly framiliar she-cat padded forward. "I am Tabbystar's mother. My name is Blazey." the she-cat purred softly and pressed her muzzle to Tabbyblaze's forehead. "With this life I give you Faith. Always have faith in your choices and in your heart." Blazey purred and stepped back. Another framiliar cat stepped up and placed his muzzle onto Tabbyblaze's forehead. "I am Tabbystar's father, Hetsu. With this life I give you Loyalty. Your going to need it." Hetsu growled and stepped back. Next, oddly, Longfang stepped forward. "Arent you alive?" Tabbyblaze asked him. "This is one of my lives lost as a leader." Longfang mewed and put his muzzle against Tabbyblaze's forehead. "With this life I give you Determination. Always be determined and never give up." the tom mewed and stepped back. Finally, a cream colored and brown she-cat walked forward, purring softly. "I was the leader of LostClan before you. My name is Daisystar." the she-cat purred and pressed her muzzle to Tabbyblaze's forehead. "With this final life I give you Kindness. Eternally be kind to every cat, no matter how big, evil or small. You are now a full leader, Tabbyblaze. You have earned this name. You shall now be known as Tabbystar!" Daisystar finished. "Tabbystar! Tabbystar! Tabbystar!" the cats of StarClan yowled. Tabbystar then woke up and walked out of the cave to Olivedapple and Sandflower. "I am Tabbystar, leader of FrostClan." Tabbystar purred. The three she-cats walked back to camp, silently. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 20:04, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tabbystar leaped onto the Long Branch and yowled to call a Clan meeting. (BC) All the members of FrostClan gathered around the long tree branch. "I have received my nine lives. I have a few things to announce. My deputy will be Sandflower. Also, I need to make some apprentices, warriors and some kits apprentices. Stormkit, Oakkit, Cedarkit, Birchkit, Rowanpaw, Greenpaw and Raggedpaw, please come forward." Tabbystar yowled. .... "Rowanthorn! Raggedwolf! Greenblaze! Birchpaw! Oakpaw! Cedarpaw! Stormpaw! Sandflower!" the members of FrostClan cheered. There suddenly was a loud yowl from the crowd. "Specklecloud's kits!" Opalwing exclaimed and walked with the she-cat back to the nursery. ... Specklecloud soon had two kits nuzzled against her warm belly. "Moonkit and Swiftkit." Specklecloud purred softly. "I'll care for Gingerkit and Blackkit if you want." Cloudwish purred. Just this morning, she had been told that she was expecting Bronzeclaw's kits. Specklecloud nodded and the two, two moon old kits ran to their new adoptive mother, Cloudwish. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 01:18, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cloudwish smiled down at the two kits. "So what do you guys want your warrior names to be one day?" Cloudwish asked, her eyes shimmering brightly. "I like the names Blackfire, Blackwolf or Blackdust." Blackkit mewed. "I want to be Gingersky or Gingerbright or Gingerdream or Gingerheart or maybe even Gingerlight!" the she-kit squealed happily. Cloudwish purred in amusement. "When I was an apprentice, I wanted to be named either Cloudsong or Cloudice but I like my name now." Cloudwish mewed. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 21:10, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tawnyclaw purred, glancing at her swollen belly. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 23:00, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm not changing any of Scarrain's kits. Also, for a future leader, Shatteredkit(frost; he was originally Blizzardkit, but I thought Shattered sounded better)?) Scarrain moaned in pain as her kits began to come. Verapaw heard her, and, as if she was on winged paws, sprinted into the nursery. .::. Soon, the blue-silver queen had five small kits suckling. Lunarsplash and Greenblaze entered the nursery. "Can the black, white, silver, and blue-silver she-kit be Starkit?" asked Lunarsplash. Scarrain nodded. "I'd like the blue-white and white one to be Iciclekit." Greenblaze took a step foward. "Can Verapaw and I name a kit?" he asked. The queen nodded. "I'd like the blue-black tom with white flecks to be Midnightkit." "Maybe... blue-gray and white tom... Splashkit?" said Verapaw. Scarrain nodded. "And Shatteredkit for the white one, because the black streak on his back shatters the pure white," said Scarrain. "Maybe you should request his name to be Shatteredfrost," said Greenblaze. "Maybe I will," replied the blue-silver queen. Isa 23:06, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (No. I choose the future leaders and you will know who it is when the time comes.) Tabbystar stared off into the nursery, her eyes sad looking. ''I'll never find a mate... Tabbystar sighed and walked into the crowded nursery. "Wow....how many kits could a queen have!?" Tabbystar exclaimed. Opalwing, who was in the nursery the whole time, purred in amusement at her leader. "About 10 but if she is a starcat, over 100." Opalwing mewed. Tabbystar's mouth dropped. "I have heard of a Clan, DawnClan, that has over 300 warriors." Alderleaf mewed as she entered the nursery. "Wow...." Tabbystar gasped. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 23:57, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Aspen, you asked were asking for an idea in an earlier post, so I was just throwing out an idea, not a request) Scarrain nodded. "I've heard about them, and I've kept in touch with my friend, a Star Cat named Fushigiheart. I believe she said it means Mysteryheart in a Twoleg language, as she was once a loner and lived near Twolegs." Isa 00:01, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay. Sorry I am just in a POed mood.) "Thats cool. Also, Scarrain, exactly how many kits did you have?" Tabbystar asked. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 00:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Five," the blueish-silver she-cat replied. "They're named Starkit, Iciclekit, Midnightkit, Splashkit, and Shatteredkit. Two she-cats and three toms." Isa 00:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Holy mouse dung!" Tabbystar half yowled and half exclaimed. Swiftkit slowly opened his eyes and growled. "I am trying to sleep, Tabbystar!" "Then sleep." Tabbystar mewed. Specklecloud purred in amusement. "I guess I'll go then. Get some rest. Everyone but the queens and kits evacuate the nursery! Sandflower has to set up the Midnight patrol and a hunting patrol!" Tabbystar yowled and walked out of the nursery and to Sandflower. "Send cats on the Midnight patrol and a hunting patrol." Tabbystar ordered. Sandflower nodded and Tabbystar walked to her den. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 00:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luanrsplash, Greenblaze, and Verapaw nodded and left. Before she left, however, Verapaw dropped a small pile of borage in front of each of the queens. "Thank you, Verapaw," mewed Scarrain as the young apprentice left. Verapaw smiled. Isa 00:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thanks." Cloudwish and Specklecloud purred. I'll send Lunarsplash, Poppytuft and.....Rowanthorn to do the midnight patrol and Longfang, Robinbriar and Raggedwolf to do the hunting patrol. Sandflower decided. Sandflower walked slowly over to the midnight patrol's leader, Lunarsplash. "Lunarsplash, take Poppytuft and Rowanthorn to do the Midnight patrol." Sandflower mewed. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 00:21, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lunarsplash nodded and went to get the other two. Isa 00:25, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rowanthorn was sitting flirting with Olivedapple. ... Sandflower walked to Longfang. "Get Robinbriar and Raggedwolf and go on a hunting patrol." Sandflower ordered. Longfang nodded and went to get Robinbriar and Raggedwolf, who where sharing tounges. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 00:39, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Clan